With the wide application of mobile internet, mobile terminals may access the internet at anytime and anywhere through a browser installed in mobile terminals for web page access to obtain various information and resources. Mobile terminals may connect to the web through Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) services, which result in expenses for consumed network traffic.
Current browsers offer offline access to a current web page by locally caching the web page (i.e., first web page) in the browser for later offline access after the Wi-Fi connection has been removed. Current browsers, however, does not support direct offline access to the various links of interests which open up the corresponding web pages (i.e., second web pages) of interest linked to the current web page. Instead, a user would have to open each link of interest to locally cache the corresponding web page. In effect, the viewing of each corresponding web page (i.e., second web page) of interest will be treated as a separate offline web page access event, just like the offline access to the current web page (i.e., first web page). Such additional operational processes are therefore both tedious and cumbersome to the user's experience.